


Star-Gazers

by Nemhaine42



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/pseuds/Nemhaine42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy misses the night sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Gazers

**Author's Note:**

> Spur of the moment, 4am nonsense.

The night sky was the thing Darcy missed most about Puente Antiguo. The converted gas station roof had been perfect for staring up at the stars, and it had been something that she and Jane could enjoy together without science getting in the way. But the bright lights of New York City blotted out almost everything but the moon. She’d been hoping to catch a glimpse of a meteor shower that was meant to be overhead that night, but there was little chance of that in the city that never sleeps. Not that that stopped her sitting out on the roof of Stark Tower, gazing wistfully upwards. 

“Good evening, Miss Lewis.” 

The voice behind her made her jump, and it belonged to the Avengers’ resident God of Mischief. Thor had made many assurances that his brother had paid sufficient dues and was no longer hostile but he still gave plenty of people the creeps. Darcy, however, was not one of them. 

“Hey. Does your babysitter know you’re out here?”

“Does yours?”

She shook her head and smiled warmly at him, scooting over so he could join her on the lounger. They had both developed reputations for causing trouble; the devil making work for idle thumbs. Neither had any solid purpose here. Darcy followed Jane under the pretense of being her assistant, though everyone knew that SHIELD considered her a liability and wouldn’t let her leave. Loki was under Thor’s ‘supervision’ while on Earth but was not yet trusted with a fully fledged role alongside the Avengers. So they had quickly become accomplices in, thankfully small-scale, hijinks. Tinkering with JARVIS, moving and hiding things. Their particular favourite was messing around with Thor, given his lack of familiarity with Midgardian culture and inability to call anyone’s bluff. Harmless, yet irritating. 

“Something troubles you?”

“Oh, not really.” He did not believe her, God of _Lies_ after all. “I mean… okay. There’s supposed to be some kick-ass meteor shower tonight and all the lights here mean I can’t see it. Back in the desert I could have stayed up all night watching it. Makes me kinda miss it, you know. But it’s not important.”

“I see. And what, dearest Darcy, if it were possible to change that?” His eyes were glittering with intent and she knew he was up to no good. He didn’t even bother hiding the rascally smirk. He stretched out his arm and sharply twisted his hand. Darcy shrieked as all the light from the city vanished and the view was swallowed in darkness. A few crashes rang from the streets far below them. That was a far more maleficent trick than they’d pulled previously and she feared the consequences. 

“Loki! No, put it back! It’s only a stinking meteor shower!” 

He feigned a sigh and waved his fingertips to turn the lights back on. Darcy sagged in relief, hoping that the momentary blackout would not get them into too much trouble. Fury would have little doubt who the culprit was and she’d likely get half the blame by association. But it seemed the trickster was not finished.

“Well, then I shall have proceed with plan B.” 

“Plan B?” He grinned widely and she guessed this was the original intention all along. He held out his hand, which she took and immediately Darcy saw glimmering, crystalline colours flashing passed her. It disoriented her and she took a moment to realize they were no longer sat on a rooftop in New York. 

“What the hell?”

Loki had transported them to the site the Bifrost used as a landing strip. The silence and vastness of the desert outside Puente Antiguo was more comforting that she’d thought it could ever be. She shivered in the cold night air and felt the God of Mischief wrap his arms around her. 

“Perhaps this will be preferable, Miss Lewis?”

She followed his eyes skyward and gasped. Flitting across the starry sky were dozens of shooting stars. Just like she’d wanted. She leaned back into his hold and let the surrounding calmness wash over her. Far in the distance she could see the tiny lights of town. It felt like home. 

“Thank you.” She felt him press a smiling kiss to the top of her head. Maybe after a while she’d drag him into a bar, no-one would recognize him out here. “You know we’re going to be in deep shit for disappearing like this, right?”

“Absolutely. Though I am certain you will come to my aid, will you not?” 

“You’re lucky you’re fun or I might say you kidnapped me.” 

His laughter indicated he did not believe for one second she would leave him to suffer their minders’ wrath when they returned to the tower. And he was right, she never could. He made her feel so special, in a way she wasn’t sure she deserved. But she buried that thought and leaned her head back against Loki’s shoulder, taking in the glittering spectacle above.


End file.
